Legends meet reapers
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Okay so this idea just got stuck in my head, my oc Dante based after my cousin finds himself a player but ends up in world c, a place completely infected from my time playing legend of the cryptids all weekend. 90% smut but I hope you all read and enjoy


**Fantasy pins**

Okay quick run down, name Dante, age 17, physical discription blue eyed black haired hunk. Currently I'm running from a huge pack of monsters, I turned around and fingered one of my psych pins, "export my mind to what lies around me!" suddenly I was fully aware of my surroundings, I raised my hands and crashed them together, two huge trees on opposite sides of the crowd of beasts picked themselves up, they followed the movements of my hand and crushed most of the crowd, I grabbed ore and more, trees, boulders,plots of land, all suddenly flew at the masses and crushed them before returning to they're proper place. I felt light headed from my use of magic but continued running, the forest kept growing thicker and thicker Huge phosphorescent plants began to bloom around me I kept running. How did I get into this situation? Good question, I don't know either, I don't remember much of anything before waking up in a creek bed, I knew my name, I knew I had be hell of a sex drive and body, and I knew how to operate the little button like pins. Found in my pocket, each had a specific power, and quickly I had fond out some of the monsters that I ran across would drop new ones, and trust me I had run into a lot of shit n just a few hours, werewolves, vampires, lots of trolls, the odd ogre. That's when I tripped over a tree root, I tumbled into a small clearing, bordered by shining dahlias And I managed to stand thnkng I had sprained my ankle, I fingered the pin with a coke can on it, shining white energy manifested from my hands, I out them to the hurt ankle and the magic seeped in, I felt cooling and then numbing, before the pain was gone all together and I could put pressure on it. I stood and walked face first into a mirror "Okay, you were not here a second before." I looked at m reflection, wha I saw was a guy in his middle teens, he had ink black hair that was devil may care lazily tossed about my head, as if I'd just crawled out of bed, I had a lean tan face, bright blue eyes set next to a sharp Bose, full pale lips that led to a strong chin, his neck was thick and long, leading to bulging shoulders, he's was wearing a shadowy blue v neck tee shirt, which showed off his bulging pecs and biceps, strong full chest that tapered down to a six pack and thin waist, long strong legs wrapped in torn blue jeans. "hey there handsome." I kissed my reflection and turned, I was too tired for more magic, I found a large rock and hoisted it up on my shoulder, one swing then two and I let the rock go flying, it crashed into the mirror and it shattered I to millions of... Butterflies? And then sitting behind it was a woman, she was sitting on a read leather and black metal throne/love cushion. She was beautiful she had incredibly pale skin but in the shades of ear night it seemed light blue, she had a small elfish face with huge blue eyes and long lashes, her hair fell I cascades over one shoulder, she had huge sharp ears that erupted from the rolls of ebony and went back along her head, she had along thin, tantalizing neck, which led to a very full beautiful figure, all held together n a leather bra, girdle, bracers, short shorts and boots. She was holding a wine glass and the ther was wrapped around her stomach just beneath her bust. She smiled and cocked her head "hello there. Your obviously a player aren't you?" "If you mean I'm supposed to be in the reapers game yes... Though how I wound up here I have no idea..." "your in world c. When you were getting transported to the underground there must have been a glitch, but I digress, welcome to world c. My name is Geraldine and it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and shook her delicate glove bound hand lightly before kissing it "oh you are quite the gentle man, well this is the beautiful collapsing world c, but it has it's quirks. Such as being a trans-dimensional dump site for hot things like yourself." she shot me a seductive smile and I returned it I sat on a boulder across from her "so, do you have any idea how i Can get back?" she took a sip and her eyebrows came together in thought "you could probably tear open a portal, but it would take a lot of power, too much power, you could always stay here with me? Or I could become your partner and help you find those With the power."

I looked at her body again, and as a vary horny bisexual teen, well she would be hard not to jerk off to a few times. "well I don't think those have to be mutually exclusive." the next thing I know the chair she was lying in expands into a round king sized bed, "oh but I have a treat, you obviously enjoy the company of men as well as women, have you ever wondered what it would be like to have both?" "I've done threesomes before..." she giggled slid her short shorts down after unzipping them, just enough to expose a black thong and a perfect v. She pinched her nipples through the leather and my eyes strayed back to the thong, that's when it happened, a bulge appeared, I shifted one way, then the other as if trying to escape before finally springing straight up pulling the thong off with and and revealing a beautiful seven inch long blue cock, with the addition of a vagina set into the base just above the balls "now that is hot." I stand up and walk over to her, I feel a small black tongue slip into my kith as I unhook her bra, her huge breast ounce upwards once it falls to the velvet sheets beneath us, I trailed kisses and nips down her neck to her chest, I licked her perk dusky nipple before moving to the other, it rivaled my tongue beneath her tits down to her cock, I licked the dark blue head and realized the cock was like the clit to her cunt. I pulled my shirt off and she snapped her fingers and I found my jeans folded up on the ground, she massaged my nine inch cock And I moaned "err I don't have any condoms..." "don't worry, I'm infertile: missing those parts." And of course I buried myself hilt deep inside of her, I Aston my haunches and ulled her up and down on my cock by her hips while me kissed furiosly, she was so moist and tight, and the feeling of her cock rubbing against my abs was phenomenal, she came, both ways, her cear seed spraying her boobs and my chest and her juices running over my bare cock and balls, I flet her hands slid down my back and knead m ass until I came inside her, I through my head back with every huge burst of hot jizz I released. We collapsed and had two more rounds. I sat up and got dressed "no cuddling?" "no now we have to get going, and yes I said we."

but the next thing I know were both dressed, she summons up a shimmering portal and I find myself in a palace "welcome to my world, and yes it's a different one. I created this world as the main conduit to the shadow realms I made for the persecuted. Welcome to xibalba." "baby brother I'm home!" that's when a tall slim man in a black dragon print t shirt and jeans came around the corner "oh... Please don't tell me I need to go it again I just took my armor off." the guy was hot alright, sharp aryan features, slicked back white hair, same height as myself and a slimmer but still strong build." Geraldine started introductions "Dante, meet my adoptive brother Heinrich, the dragon consort. Yes he is cute, and yes he is very, very fuck-able." "sissy!" I walked over to him and patted his shoulder and held his chin Lilly before kissing him, "mm, well I'm Dante, and you have an amazing ass." his pale skin went deep red in a blush "is the consort part official or just a title?" he went even redder and I looked around at the huge palace around me, giant white columns huge domed ceilings curling staircases, all the open archways led out to terraces overlooking shimmering orange and gold waterfalls "wow, so how do you swing a place like this?" they led me to what was obviously a library, the book case pillars stretched a hundred feet high I tried to focus on they're words "once upon a time there was a class system, the rich persecuted the poor and the different, I became queen of the dark elves and with my new fund power created the shadow realms paradises that wild allow groups of the persecuted to escape and live on. Well i kinda got referred for it and used that power to make me and Heinrich immortal so we could continue to help." then the dragon stud took over the monologue "but its just been me and her, we do wha we can but she can't leave the mansion for long because it's the anchor point to the shadow realms, so it's hard for us to make much of a dent, Dante... We just met you and it's a lot t ask but, could you help us, your powerful, smart, gorgeous. You need pins to gather power because You Dont have the same kind of Magic as us, you already have a copy of some of Geraldine's power, I'll help you with mine, but we we really need your help..." Geraldine had sat behind a desk at the rear and hein was sitting back against the desk itself, I smiled and kissed both of them "I'm pretty charitable, I want to help. But..." my stomach growled and they got the message.

hein giggled and hugged me "thank you thank you thank you!" he grabbed m hand and started dragging me along, broke into a run to keep up and I found myself in a kitchen like area "sit right down I'll make you something to eat." the next thing I know I've eaten and were in his room, it's painted a champagne red, there was rows of bookshelves full of books, baubles, weapons and "are those dragon eggs?" I looked at his bed it was large covered in white sheets. That's when he held up his hand and a long cobra like horned dragon Appeared from the swirling black energy. "they just started following me and soon enough I fell in love withy them. The dragon which I saw was wingless licked his cheek almost like a puppyand then I see that about halfway down its body before where it fades out, ithad two, very erect shining Dragon cocks, instinctively I took a hold of one and slowly jerked it which had the dragon moaning gutturally and licking my face "hen little bastard isn't he?" hein went red and nodded "ugh yeah... I'm kinda..." with a simple push he was on his back on the bed.i draped myself across him and kissed him voraciously he reciprocated, he tugged at the hem of my shirt and I sat up on his thighs I ulled my shirt over my head and looked down at him, I took two fistfuls of his shirt and tore it in two, "oh fuck that's sexy..." I kissed him and kissed down his chest, he was moaning and the same dragon was kissing him, I hit his belt and sliced through it with a flick of my shockwave pin. i undid his zipper and saw the beautiful leather g string beneath, I slid the jeans sensually down his legs, lapping at every new inch of exposed skin, with a jerk I took the jeans and his boots off his legs, with every inch of skin exposed I nipped at his abs, I grinned at him and undid the string with my teeth, which had him moaning and the dragon licking my back, I undid my belt as I worked eight the knot, I shimmied my jeans and Calvin Klein down my thighs a bit, the not fell free and pulled them right odd, his cock sprang up, it was seven inches long..."holy shit you have a dragon cock!" I looked at how strangely beautiful it was, the shaft erupted from a beautiful folding sheath, there were two glorious knots along the shaft which led to a diamond shaped tip, the whole thing was a slightly purple in color, I felt a magnetic pull to it, I wanted it down my throat s bad my cock was nearly tearing through my Klein's.

I licked it from base to tip then back again and this time let my tongue wander Under the folds of his sheath which had him tugging at my hair I moved down and licked at his rose bud, I slipped my tongue inside his clenching heat warming him up. "do you have any condoms..." he laughed a bit between moans "humans and cryptids are infertile together, that GLA for guys and girls..." at that I couldn't wait any more, "got any lube?" he handed me a bottle which he had stashed in the bedside table, I covered my cock and pressed the head against the loosened hole, my jeans and boxers still hung on my hips just beneath my huge balls that's when the dragon. Started licking my hole. I jumped a bit and shoved all the way into hein, he cried out as I began thrusting, I kissed him and then. Felt the whole dragon slip inside, the thing was at leasth the size of my torso at it's head but it had dissolved into filling black strands of magic which were now thrusting in and out of my deepest places I began thrusting furiosly into hein who was clawing at my back, his dragon cock was sliding beautifully between our abs, every thrust into his darkest depth impaled me farther on his sexy drake, now I had always been a bisexual slut, but being worked over at both ends like this was driving me beyond wild I bit down on every bit of exposed flesh I could find, my hand slid down and took a hold of his cock. I began massaging it in opposite beats to my thrust so he was constantly getting worked, and then the dragon brushed something in me, not something, that spot, the spot that made me cum so hard inside hein it wasn't funny, I collapsed drooling my body jerking involuntarily a every gush of cum "oh Dante..l...I fucking love you..." "hein put that cock in me now." I rolled over and he took up position behind me. His dragon came back up front and exposed its two glistening draconian cocks to me, I took one int my mouth desperate as hein pushed, in, he was slot at first, getting me over the first knot, then faster, until finally he stretched me over the second knot I cried out as he began fucking me vigorously, he came, the dragon came twice and dissapeared, we cuddle up together, halfway drowning in cum and snoozed. When I woke up halfway though the night I found him underneath me, he had his head and arms over the side of the bed and was arranging my pins.

"what-cha do-in babe?" "just lining up our pins, tell me what they do." I laid my body more comfortable over his so we were back to chest, arms over arms, ass to cock. I pointed at the first one which was a small red pin with a native print fire design in orange and yellow "this ones psych is fire control." the next was a cartoony sword"shockwave, like a Mac sword" the next was a coke can on a green backdrop "this is a healing pin." the next was a wavy pattern of purple and pink and had electric sparks. "this is my telekinetic pin, let's me move stuff with my mind." the next was a small blue and white energy bullet "my energy blaster pin." the next was a cartoon angel on a heaven backdrop "this is my light barrier pin." the next was a pattern of electricity "shock pin" the next was an ice design on a dark black drop "blizzard blaster psych" the next was four concentric wavy circles on a whirlwind back drop "aero arrester" the lat was a tear drop design on an ocean back drop "Nero converter." then there were two new pins one had Geraldine's throne on it, the other was hein's dragon, both in exquisite detail "those are new, must be the power you two awoke up in me, both are style pins, that means I get to tap into your skill set for a while when I'm using them." he flipped over beneath me "promise me you'll come back to me and Geraldine? I mean... We both really like you, like... Like like...you." I tilted my head in my signature 'I'm right and your wrong way' "I don't know, maybe I'll stop by maybe I won't." he bit my shoulder and I kissed him, before I felt someone jump on the bed with us, i turned to see Geraldine. "I want snuggle." the three of us got into the bed properly and curled up, i had one head resting on my shoulder the other on my pectoral.


End file.
